


Courtesans and Concubines

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Castes, F/M, Guard Duty, Marriage Proposal, social statuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Right after Ling is acknowledged as next in line for the Imperial throne, he makes a request of his loyal protector.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Giving up/Giving in

It made Ling uncomfortable to know she was always in hiding, watching his every move but out of sight.  Ever since he’d been told to start choosing his courtesans, she hadn’t graced him with her face.  Even though Lan Fan had never come out and admitted that she _loved_ him, he knew she was upset about the concubines… and he had an idea that she was jealous of them, even though he didn't have any yet.  
   
“Lan Fan,” he called quietly in his new royal bed chamber, and she emerged from her hiding place.  
   
“Yes, my lord?”  
   
Her dark eyes didn’t even look the same to him anymore, like the light in them had been snuffed out.  “Take off your mask.”  She hesitated a moment, and then removed the painted papier-mâché that hid her slightly scowling, delicate feminine features.  He stepped closer to her and gently touched her jaw.  “It’s a sin to cover up something so lovely, even if you are angry about the concubines.”   
   
She looked away from him and blushed all the way to her hairline.  “Thank you, my lord.”  
   
“Will you come to bed with me?” he asked hopefully  
   
“You know I will not, my lord.  I cannot.”  
   
Ling sighed.  “I’ve never ordered you to come to bed with me, because I respect you more than that,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  “The concubines are nothing more than women who are _ordered_ to do so, and you are much more to me than a mindless, child bearing sex slave.”  He heard her swallow, felt as her breath came and went quickly as if she were embarrassed at being found out.  “I want you to know I’m not planning on choosing any courtesans…  Not when there’s only one woman I want to be with.”  
   
Lan Fan’s breath stilled, and grateful tears formed in her eyes, but she bit them back.  Instead, her shaking flesh hand landed on his ribs in a vague semblance of a friendly hug and she whispered, “The people will not approve…  I’m to be at your back, not your side.”  
   
“I will be Emperor, and I will reorganize our country so that the fifty clans are at peace and no longer warring over who will take the throne after me.”  He nuzzled her cheek and she whimpered.  “It will be fine, they will see how much I love you, and besides, the Amestrians say ‘Love conquers all’.  Unless you don’t want to marry me…”  
   
Lan Fan kissed him hard as she assured him that she definitely wanted to be his wife.  They broke the kiss for air, and Ling took a moment to let his hands slide over his assassin’s body, both to entice her and to finally realize the shape of her waist and the curve of her hips.  And then he noticed the sparkle had returned to her eyes.  Panting, he asked, “Will you finally come to bed with me?”  
   
“Yes,” she whispered without hesitation.


End file.
